Forgive Me, Love...
by ZB
Summary: Konban'wa, minna-san! I hope you like this fic! It's a little sad, but I think yall'll like it. Shounen ai!!!


Title - Forgive Me, Love...   
Genre - Songfic   
Warnings - Hey peeps, hold onto your tissues, you're gonna cry! I can just see Duo in this one. I almost had Relena in this instead of Duo, but I don't like her that much. Trust me, you'll like it! Shonen-ai, Relena-bashing, you know, the usual...   
Or is it?   
Parings - I can't tell you, or you'll figure it out!   
Additional notes - Okay people, who owns Jagged Little Pill by Alanis Morissette? Everyone? Good. At the end of the CD is an alternate version of You Oughta Know. At the end of that is a short little piece. You have to be patient, it takes about thirty or forty seconds to get to it, but it's worth it!   
  
Forgive Me, Love...   
  
~ I   
Went to your house.   
I walked up the stairs.   
I opened the door without ringing the bell.~   
  
Author's POV   
  
Duo hurried down the sidewalk. It was raining, he was soaked, and his car was in the shop. All he wanted to do was go home and die. Well, more specifically, collapse in bed and not leave for, oh, say, a couple decades? Yeah, that oughta do it. He smiled to himself. He stopped suddenly. This wasn't his neighborhood!   
  
He looked around. Oh. He feet had brought him to the last place he was welcome. In front of Heero's house. He looked around. There was no one in sight. He still had the key Heero had given him. He was sure no one would mind if he went inside, one last time. He was, after all, moving away soon. One last time, for memory's sake.   
  
~ I walked down the hall   
Into your room.   
Where I could smell you.~   
  
Duo's POV   
  
I stepped into Heero's room. A ghost of a smile hovered around my mouth. Immaculate as always. It smelled just like him. I breathed deeply. A car door slammed shut outside. I froze. Was that Heero?   
  
~ And I   
Shouldn't be here.   
Without permission.   
I shouldn't be here...~   
  
I shook my head as I remembered that the new reports had said that Relena was to head more peace talks or some crap of that nature, and I had had a brief glimpse of Heero in the background. Most likely, he was with her. I shivered. It was cold in the house and I was still wet.   
  
~ I   
Took off my clothes.   
Put on your robe.   
Went through your dowers and I found   
Your cologne.~   
  
I quickly shed my clothes and gabbed his robe. I figured I'd just use his dryer. He wouldn't care - after all, he wasn't even here...I decided to look around and found his cologne. I smiled ever so slightly. I pulled it out and sniffed it. Yep, it was his, all right...   
  
~I   
Burn your incense   
I ran a bath   
I noticed a letter   
That sat on   
Your desk.~   
  
I knew I probably smelled like a wet dog. After all, I have hair that's over three feet long, and walking around in the rain can do that to hair. So I walked over to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. The water began to run, and I remembered countless times when we'd done this very thing before, after, or even during sex. I smiled. I knew I'd patch things up with Heero. After all, he's the only guy for me. As the water ran, I walked back out to grab my clothes from the dryer. On my way back, however, I passed his desk. Lying on top of his laptop (I was shocked he hadn't taken it with him!) was a note...   
  
~It said   
"Hello, love.   
I miss you so,   
Love.   
Meet me at midnight..."~   
  
I froze. No. It couldn't be...   
  
~And no!   
It wasn't my writing.   
I'd better go, soon.   
It wasn't my writing...~   
  
  
That was Relena's writing, I was sure of it! I'd know her handwriting anywhere! She had written enough "love letters" to Hee-ch - Heero that I would instantly recognize it. I sank to the floor. I should probably leave. I don't think Heero would appreciate me crying all over his nice carpeting.   
  
~I shouldn't be here   
Without permission.   
I shouldn't be here...~   
  
~Author's POV~   
  
Duo got dressed, shut the water off, put Heero's things back, and left, making sure to lock the door behind him. He quickly walked home, and just as he made it inside his apartment, he broke down and began to cry.   
  
  
~I shouldn't be here...~   
  
  
  
*wails* Nooooo! Now I made myself cry! How could I do that to Duo?! I'm a 1x2 fan for crying out loud! Gomen guys, I had to write it! It was running around in my head and it wouldn't go awaaaaaaaaaaaay!   
Well, do you want to praise me? Kill me? Do unspeakable evil things to me? (Well, join the club for the last two...-_-;;)   
Review! Review! Review! 


End file.
